


Caroling

by FlyRobinFly



Series: 12 days of Thiam [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 12 days of Thiam, Christmas Carolers - Freeform, Crack, Cute, Family Bonding, Fluff, Funny, Liam thinks it's funny, M/M, Theo gets scared, cause he's a naive little bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: “The what?” Theo asked, grabbing a pillow to hide behind, his eyes peeking over the top. Liam and his mother looked at each other before bursting out laughing. “What?!” Theo demanded to know as Liam’s mother walked towards the door. “What are you doing? Don’t open it.”
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: 12 days of Thiam [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569280
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Caroling

**Author's Note:**

> 1 - First Snow  
> 2 - Hot Chocolate  
> 3 - Family Game Night  
> 4 - Snowman  
> 5 - Christmas Tree  
> 6 - Mistletoe  
> 7 - Blizzard  
> 8 - Snowball Fight  
> 9 - Fireplace  
> 10 - Snuggling  
> 11 - Caroling  
> 12 - Wishlist
> 
> Merry Christmas Eve!!! (at least it's Christmas Eve when I'm posting this in my time zone)

**~~~**

“Hey! That’s not fair,” Liam complained as Theo cheated. In the video game, of course! Normally, they played games up in Liam’s room on his xBox. But in the family room there was a Wii which Liam’s parents seemed to have more fun with. On occasion, the four of them would play games on the wii all together. Theo always won. “You cheated.”

“How do you cheat at a Wii game?”

“I don’t know,” Liam said. “You would know better than me because you’re a cheater.”

As Theo rolled his eyes, Liam’s mother smacked Liam on the thigh. “Liam, don’t be a sore loser and hand over the controls to mama.” Liam made a pouty face and she raised an eyebrow. “You’ve played for three rounds. It’s mom's turn.”

Liam sighed and handed the remote to his mother. “We need to get more remotes.”

“But then you wouldn’t be able to learn how to take turns, Liam,” Theo said patronizingly, earning a flash of yellow eyes in his direction.

“Ah. Play nice,” she warned both of them.

Theo looked around for Liam’s dad. Usually, they would switch off between rounds. “Where’s David?”

“I think he’s making some tea,” Liam said. Theo sunk into the couch cushions and relaxed for a minute. At least, until Liam totally freaked him out by saying, “Do you hear that?”

Theo opened his eyes wide, immediately going into defense mode and listening carefully to every little thing. The tea kettle boiling. The washing machine and dryer going in the background. Liam forgot to turn on the stereo in his room. Liam’s mother had the hiccups. But then he heard the tail end of a christmas song being sung at the nieghbor’s house perhaps? 

“...and a happy new year…”

Liam nearly laughed at the horrified look on Theo’s face. “What the hell is that?” Theo asked and this time Liam really did laugh. “What?” Theo demanded.

_ Ding! Dong! _

“Oh no,” Liam said, snickering when Theo shrunk further into the couch. “It’s the carolers,” Liam said dramatically.

“The what?” Theo asked, grabbing a pillow to hide behind, his eyes peeking over the top. Liam and his mother looked at each other before bursting out laughing. “What?!” Theo demanded to know as Liam’s mother walked towards the door. “What are you doing? Don’t open it.”

She opened it.

“Deck the halls with boughs of holly. Falalalala Lalalala. Tis the season to be jolly. Falalalala Lalalala.”

Liam leaned towards Theo as he laughed and briefly smothered him with his throw pillow. Theo sputtered in annoyance as he pushed Liam away. “Stop it,” he demanded. “It’s not funny.”

Liam kept chuckling as he laid on top of him. There were moments when Theo just… was too much. Typically, the guy was incredibly intelligent but he had these moments where he was so naive to normal societal things like christmas carolers. “You’re cute,” Liam said and placed a kiss on Theo’s cheek. “They’re just singing a song for us, babe.”

“But why?” Theo asked, sounding very concerned.

Liam shrugged. “Cause it’s Christmas. And they’re Christmas Carolers so… that’s what they do to spread holiday cheer.”

Theo blinked before he released a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. “Oh…”

Liam chuckled again as the song was coming to an end. “Your face when I said ‘oh no’.” Liam brush a thumb across Theo’s cheek and stuck out his lower lip. “You look so scared. I know that shouldn’t be funny and normally it isn’t but…” Liam shook his head. “Babe, sometimes you are just too innocent for this world.”

Theo opened his mouth to say something but then Liam’s final words sunk in. Innocent? How could Liam possibly think of him as ‘innocent’? He was anything but ‘innocent’. If anything, Liam was the innocent one. Not Theo! “I’m not innocent,” Theo said seriously.

As Liam’s mother thanked the carolers and wish them a Merry Christmas, Liam shook his head in disagreement. “You’re a lot more innocent than you think, Theo. I mean, sure you’ve seen a lot of bad things and in a way that makes you… the opposite of innocent. But there’s also a lot of things that you have never seen before and are completely unaware of like Christmas Carolers.”

“That’s one thing.”

“Fondu,” Liam reminded him of the time Theo was convince that fondu was slang for sex. Apparently, Liam’s parents told Theo they were gonna have a ‘late night fondu’ and he was very confused why they felt he needed to know. Then, the next morning, Liam said there were leftovers that they could have. Liam and Theo had to have a long talk after that. “Cherry Picker,” he added about the time Theo thought it was a racist term because that’s what Liam called Mason during an argument once. Liam and Theo had to have another long talk after that. Hopefully, this wouldn’t need a long talk.

Theo sighed. Maybe Liam was right and he was more innocent than he originally believed. “I’ve still done a lot of stupid things.”

  
Liam shrugged. “I don’t care what you did.” Liam told him this many times before. He always finished it with  _ I care about who you are and who you are is good _ . By now, Theo could finish it himself in his head. “You’re really cute,” he said this time.

**~~~**

**Author's Note:**

> One more day!!!!


End file.
